1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillow's constructed for an anatomical support and, more particularly, to pillow's configured to support a women's anatomy.
The use of pillow's for supporting a person's head or torso while sleeping, resting, reading or any one of the variety of activities dates back to before recorded history. In recent times, a variety of specific pillow designs have been developed for particular purposes. Of particular interest to the present invention, pillows have been designed specifically for supporting a women's anatomy, and particularly for supporting a women's torso and head while the woman lies prone on a bed. While many of such pillow designs have incorporated a central void or cut-out region to accommodate the women's breasts, such designs have often not adequately accommodated the women's torso, arms, or proper head positioning.
For these reasons, it would be desirable to provide improved pillow designs and structures for accommodating a woman when lying prone on a bed or other surface. In particular, such pillow designs and structures should comfortably accommodate the women's breast, but also accommodate the woman's torso, arms, heads, and allow for stable support of the woman's body during use. While such pillows designs may be particularly intended for supporting a prone body, they will preferably also be suitable for use when a woman is in other positions and for other users and other purposes. At least some of these objectives will be met by the pillow designs and structures described herein below.
2. Description of the Background Art
Pillow designs intended for supporting a woman's anatomy are described in the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,081,948 and 7,426,762; and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2008/0307580 and 2009/0094752.